Wooser the Strategist and His Cunning Plan
Synopsis "Yesterday, tomorrow, and likely for the rest of time, Wooser just sits and consumes instead of working. Darth Wooser almost calls him a NEET, but is stopped by the self-destruct circuits that will destroy him if he insults his master. To make things worse, Wooser actively tries to get him to self-destruct. What will be the fate of Darth Wooser?" '- via Crunchyroll' Plot Summary Before the opening credits, Oshirase Wooser is seen with her cat partners and with Kurasuke-kun hiding behind the couch during her speech. She speaks to the fourth wall to stay tuned for Wooser's new adventures. Wooser is at a twitter-like website on his laptop and said that everyone fell for his fake walkthrough on a recently released videogame. Darth Wooser shows up in the room and in out loud, exclaims that he never leaves the house for work and "only eats curry and other things". Wooser catches Darth Wooser before he was called a NEET . Darth Wooser denies the accusation, but Wooser retaliates by saying that he was "dissing him in his heart". Wooser then hops off his chair and taunts Darth Wooser that if he does diss his creator (Wooser), his conscience will overload and he will self destruct into a painful death. He asks if he was saying anything, and then a series of questions, one of them being a trap for Darth Wooser to diss him, which he narrowly avoids. Disappointed, Wooser states that he wanted Darth Wooser to blow up. Outside the house and under a tree, Darth Wooser contemplates speaking his mind without self-destructing and wonders if somebody would tell Wooser for him. Then he sparks up an idea... The next day, while Wooser is trolling on another website, someone calls him a "loser" outright in place of Wooser's name to mock him further. After being asked, Wooser asks for the mysterious figure's name, which he replies, "I'm Darth Wooser MK-II and Darth Wooser asked me to take care of you". In disgust of Darth Wooser sending someone in to insult him, Wooser orders Darth Wooser MK-II to clean up the room and he consents, starting by throwing Wooser's laptop out of the window. Darth Wooser MK-II tells him that it's turning him into trash and also throws his phone out of the window exclaiming that the device is doing the same. From there on, Darth Wooser MK-II throws out many of Wooser's belongings as he calls him out for being a NEET. Amazed at the scene, Darth Wooser looks at the event from outside and is shocked that he made the new robot on only two hours. He wishes his creation to whip Wooser into shape, which Darth Wooser MK-II is by making Wooser do an uncounted amount of stomach crunches and states that he will force Wooser to study without going to sleep. The next morning, while Rin and Len are asleep, Darth Wooser wakes up from his sleep and catches Wooser while he is still exercising. Wooser asks Darth Wooser of he's okay and the latter of the two stands in shock to see Wooser up so early and worrying about him. Darth Wooser apologizes to Wooser on his absence from the previous day and Wooser thanks him on the education that his creation gave him and "won't cause him any more problems". Darth Wooser MK-II steps in exclaiming that Darth Wooser isn't needed anymore and will take over as a recurring character in his stead, putting Darth Wooser out of business. Shocked and angered, Darth Wooser points Darth Wooser MK-II's betrayal out and the latter states that he was only following his orders and "firing" him. Darth Wooser then reveals a self-destruct button and presses it, killing Darth Wooser MK-II and blowing him into pieces. He then tells Wooser that he will forever be in his stead as Wooser is in shock from seeing Darth Wooser MK-II's death and tells him to go back to being a "completely unproductive, filthy NEET that he always was". Wooser points out that he goofed up and dissed him and the entire house blows up in flames, engulfing (and killing) everyone inside. Characters (in order of appearance) Normal Characters * Oshirase Wooser * Wooser * Darth Wooser * Darth Wooser MK-II * Rin * Len Guest Characters * Kurasuke-kun Points of Interest * The guest character was revealed to be Kurasuke-kun: a dog that literally looks like a house. He is a mascot character for the real world location of Kurayoshi City in Japan. * NEET means "Not In Employment, Education or Training" and is a term for people that only stay in their houses and being virtually unproductive for days on end. * This marks the first appearance of Darth Wooser MK-II and possibly the only one. * This is the second episode to have most of the characters featured getting killed off instead of it just being one character that was killed off. This marks the first death for Rin and Darth Wooser Mark II, but not for Len, Darth Wooser and especially not Wooser however, since the former two had died earlier in Awakening Arc Episode 2 during the rampage of a fish-like monster. Wooser still has the most deaths in the franchise, implied or not. *In the beginning, Wooser portrayed the tendency to troll the netizens. This is a reference to Berg Katze, the antagonist of Gatchaman Crowds, whom also likes tricking any planet natives as a form of trolling, as well as sharing the same voice actor to Wooser, Mamoru Miyano. Category:Episodes Category:Season Three